


Enthralled

by BastardPrince



Series: Gansey Week 2020 [7]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gansey Week 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardPrince/pseuds/BastardPrince
Summary: Blue has seen Gansey spend hours poring over tomes, taking meticulous notes as he goes. It’s not unusual for him to stay up all night because he can’t tear himself away from the history.---Gansey's greatest passion.
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent
Series: Gansey Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894678
Kudos: 8
Collections: Gansey Week 2020





	Enthralled

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: journal / passionate / body language**

Blue is aware of the joke, thank you very much. She can’t count the number of times that people have told her that Glendower is Gansey’s first love. 

And she knows it’s true. 

Gansey has spent more hours with Glendower (or at least stories about Glendower) that he has with any other person. He’s spent years of his life committed to every tiny scrap of information that might take him one step closer to Glendower. 

Blue has seen Gansey spend hours poring over tomes, taking meticulous notes as he goes. It’s not unusual for him to stay up all night because he can’t tear himself away from the history. 

She sees how he leans in at the mere mention of Glendower, gaze fixed and a look on his face that tells you he’s _really_ listening. The impatient tap of his fingers when he can’t absorb the information fast enough. 

Gansey’s journal alone is a monument to his dedication. Bursting at the seams, the journal is full of jotted notes, coordinates, rough sketches, newspaper clippings, photos, and countless other shreds of evidence. The creased spine and blunted corners show how well-loved the journal is. 

So yes, Blue knows. But she’s okay with sharing her boyfriend with a Welsh king who’s been dead for centuries. There’s more than enough of Gansey to go around.


End file.
